alt history:The Alien Hero & The Eggman
by psykeroro
Summary: (two-shot)after fighting doctor animo with Gwen and Kevin,Ben is sent to a new world were he end up fighting with a curtain Egg shaped mad scientist who is turning animal to robots.(Ben replaces sonic)


**Ben 10** belongs to **cartoon network** and **man of action.**

 **Sonic the hedgehog** belongs to **SEGA** ~!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

in a grassy plane,a brown haired boy about 16 year only boy was laying on the ground as several small blue birds and rabbits were right next to the young man was in a black shirt with a green jacket with a white double strap on on his lift with a black circle with the number 10 on it,he wore blue pants with black and white he had a white and green watch on his lift arm that had a hourglass like symbol on it.

one of the small bird came closer as it it pecked his arm as it tried to walk up the boy,it seem to work as he started to move as his eyes twitched as he move his upper body but he was still sitting.

''ahh..,what happen?''said the boy as he then open his eyes,he looked around as saw he to were he was''were am i?''

one of the small birds pecked his arm as the boy looked down''a bunch of birds and rabbits?''said the boy as he got up form his spot''this does not look like home.''

he then walk and looked to see he was some sort of grass his with palm trees and flowers with looping roads with spinning sunflowers and totem poles.

''yep,definitely not bellwood.''said the teen''maybe i should walk and see were i am.''he said as he then walked away.

 **(20 minutes later)**

the boy was still walk around still wondering were he was''seems like i can't find any sign of were i am.''he said as he stop walking.

''seems like were ever i am,seem like am no way near bellwood.''said the boy as he then walk to a tree and lean on it.''how did i even get here?''

' _let's see,last thing i remember was that me Gwen and Kevin were stopping animo using some inter-dimensional portal to unleashing some monster.'_ he thought' _went haywire thru out the battle cause of this is the results of it.'_ he thought more as he looked around' _got to find a way back,but how?'_

''might as wall go find some city or town,if any.''he said as he walked away from the tree and walked some he did he notice something in the sky.''hah?''

it was a giant red airship with a symbol of a grinning face with a mustache as under it,a hole opened up as a giant vacuum sucker came out and started to suck in the boy notice that it was so strong that felt that he was being lifted from the ground.

''and am being sucked in.''said the boy as he lifted his arm that had the watch''better go hero then.''he press a button on it as a green holographic ring appeared as faces of different creature were on the brown hair move his hand around the ring as the faces moved as it land on one.

''going cannonbolt!''said the guy he selected the face as the ring disappeared and from the surface out came a larger button with the symbol of a slam the button as he was surrounded by a flash of green the boys place was a white creature with yellow armor plates around it's back arms and legs as it had green eyes as the watch's symbol was on his chest.

''time to roll out of here!''he said as he rolled up into a ball with the use of his body plates and started to roll as the force and wind of the rolling helped him escape the sucking as he was on the ground again as he rolled away.

''better hide under something for it can not suck me up again.''he said''good I Passed a cave not that far from here.''he said as he head to a cave that was around 6 yards away from him.

the creature enter the cave as he unrolled as he looked outside.

''what the heck is going on?''he wondered as he saw the ship past him as 5 feet away from him some the same blue birds from before were standing there as the vacuum sucked the poor animals up.

''who ever is doing this must not like animals or something.''said the creature as he then press the hour glass symbol and once again was surrounded by the green flash again as he was back to being a human.

''who doing this?''he wondered as saw the ship flying away.

 **(meanwhile)**

in a room with conveyor belts,the animals that were sucked in the vacuum were but were put in empty robot bodys robot (that were in the shape of animals) once they were inside,the robots were turned on. while this was happening a fat man with a mustache and glass with red suit with yellow strips on his shoulders and black pant with build shoes was eyeing the hold thing.

''yes,everything is going perfectly.''said the man as he looked at screen to see the number robot have been made which was 1000''that see about enough.''he said as walked away as he looked at some robots''prepare for the invasion,sent out the badniks.''

'' **as you wish,doctor eggman.** ''said one the robots as the man lifted.

''soon the world will be mine as well as the chaos emeralds.''said the named eggman'' _if i can find them that is.''_

 **(back with boy)**

the boy was was walking and looking over the grass planes looking for any signs of animal life to see if the ship had sucked all of them,which sadly there no none.

''seems like the ship had taken them all.''said the boy as keep on walking,he then stopped as he then saw the same ship coming his way''there it it is again.''

then something happen that surprised,the bottom of the ship open up as robotic bees came out of it carrying other robot in the shape of animal like ladybugs,chameleons,crabs and fishs.

''well that something you don't everyday,robot animals.''said the boy as the robot bees put the others on the ground or water in the case of the robot fishs.

''if i don't know any better,i take this some sort of an invasion.''he said to himself as rised his lift arm to use the watch again''might as well go hero.''

no two after he said that,a robot bee was flying to his spot as it spotted him as it then fire a blast from it's stinger that was a gun barrel at him as the boy notice this he moved away from his spot as several robot bees move had arrived as they too began to shoot at the boy as he move some more.

''if that's you wanna play it,so be it!''he said as he activeted his watch and selected a creature and then pressed the bottom as he was once again surrounded in a flash of green light as in his place was a being made of molten rock and fire.

''heatblast!''he yelled''let's see if you can handle a heat!''the fire being fired some some fireballs at the it hit the robot,it to destroy it as it made a pop noise as as to his shock a blue bird of the he saw getting suck away came out.

''what the?''he wondered as a move he got away from a another blast from the robot as he fired a fireball at one of them as the same thing happen but rabbit came out.

' _don't tell who ever stole the animals put in those robot.'_ he thought as once again throw fireballs at the robot as the same result happen again as more birds and rabbit came out.

' _well that answer my question.'_ the fire man thought' _reminds me of animo a little.'_ he thought more as he throw more fireballs as it destroyed the robots as more animals were did this some more until there no more.

''and that last of them.''he said as he looked at around the place as he could see in the distance he could more robots running a muck.

' _might as well go and free the animal from those guy as well,that and see who's doing this.'_ thought Ben Tennyson

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

and that a wrap!


End file.
